


Hey Potter!

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Derogatory Language, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Blaise was on a high following that wonderful fuck and Draco noticed it, though of course he didn’t know what caused it initially. Never let it be said though, Draco couldn't figure it out. He was curious. Especially when it came toPotter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Horny Harry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 7
Kudos: 391





	Hey Potter!

Blaise near-swaggered into breakfast the next day. He couldn’t remember feeling so sated in so long. Every bone and muscle was more relaxed than they had bene in years. Fuck, Harry had been amazing, and he’d definitely be up for more rounds in the future.

Draco obviously picked up the mood of his friend, curious abut what caused this odd behaviour. He easily identified some of the key signs of someone having a good lay. Now the question was who. He eyed each person in the hall for a few minutes to see who was sitting uncomfortably. He knew from experience that Blaise was a brutal bed partner. 

Draco’s eyes latched on to Potter, adjusting his position often. He also noticed that Blaise’s eyes kept trailing to the Gryffindor. Draco’s eyebrows raised at the implications of his observation. Assuming this was supposed to be a secret he leant forward to whisper to his friend.

“How’d you manage to convince Potter?”

Blaise appeared unperturbed despite the internal moment of panic that Draco had figured it out. “Why? Interested in a hook up yourself?”

Not expecting that response, Draco blushed. Was he? No! It was Potter. That’s _disgusting!_

Taking his silence as a yes, Blaise couldn’t help but add “Whether or not you are, you can’t tell anyone about it. I swore to him I wouldn’t tell anyone and I’d much like to fuck him again thank you very much.

Draco frowned but dropped the conversation

——————————————

“Hey Potter!” Draco called out to said boy, after classes when they were alone in the hall. Harry turned curious eyes upon his former school nemesis. After the war they both had silently agreed to just leave each other alone. So Malfoy wanting to talk could be about anything. Hopefully it wouldn’t start a fight though.

Harry didn’t verbally respond and Malfoy didn’t say anything further, so Harry rolled his eyes and made his way over to the blond. He let out a startled yelp when the other grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a nearby abandoned classroom.

“Oomph. Malfoy what are you doing?

“Well my friend Blaise came in this morning and said he’d had probably the best lay of his life. Naturally I wanted to know who it was, so when he didn’t tell me, I observed the room to see who couldn’t sit. While there were a couple, I know how brutal he is, and it would not have made just a slight wriggle. You, though trying rather well to hide it I must admit, were wincing a lot more than the other candidate.”

Harry didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified. He’d always had a bad relationship with Malfoy, the other using whatever he could to put him down. If this got out, Blaise would cop so much, and if the reporter dug deeper the might find out about the others! Snape might be put in jail for having sex with a student, Sirius with his charge, and the others would just be embarrassed. He couldn’t never have sex again. And he really didn’t want to receive letters from strangers calling him a whore, or begging him to sleep with them too.

“What do you want for silence?”

Draco let out a sigh. This was coming off all wrong. “I’m not threatening you Harry. After the war I don’t want to fight with you. Whatever we do I’m not going to sell you out. If anything your kind of helping my friend, and I want you to continue that.” The last bit was added with a smirk, causing Harry’s cheeks to flame.

Throwing caution into the wind Harry charged forward. He took a step closer to the blond, looking up into his grey eyes, and smirked. “So all you want is for me to have sex with Blaise? Nothing else? You don’t want me for something else? To do something else?” He said slyly.

Now it was Draco’s turn to blush and he managed to stammer out a “n-no. I mean yes. I mean no. I…”

Harry smirked coyly and took another step closer, matching each pace Draco took back until they were both pressed against the wall. He learned in to whisper. “So you don’t want me? You don’t want me to spread my legs for you? To take your dick up my arse? To cum inside me?”

Harry’s words caused a reaction he could feel. Draco’s breath had hitched, cheeks flushing, and most importantly, pouch hardening. Harry grinned. Who said it was too soon to have sex again?

So he kept muttering dirty words, as his fingers began tugging on Draco’s uniform. Draco was frozen in a mix of growing lust and utter embarrassment. This was not how he’d thought this would go. Though he mused the abandoned classroom had something to do with it. He jumped as he felt his dick popping out from it’s confines and the warm fingers countering the chill of the air. He looked down to see Harry had sunk to his knees, finally getting the image of Harry below him as he’d wanted for years. Although one crucial difference was that Harry was clearly in charge. That wouldn’t do.

Seeing the change in body language of the blond, Harry knew he was about to get a good fucking. No doubt the past few years of animosity would add up into a brutal pace and his arse clenched in excitement. He eagerly gave control over, not caring who it was to, only hoping that by doing so meant he got it good.

Draco laced his slender fingers though Harry’s hair, the contrast and meaning behind it making his dick twitch in anticipation. He moved Harry forward so his head was there, and mouth opened reflexively. Draco held back an inappropriate laugh and eagerly pressed the tip of his erection to the hole in front of it. He pressed the tip inside, taking the image in and he pressed in deeper, feeling the back of Harry’s throat. Harry’s lips closed around the invasion tightly, tongue rolling around the organ and letting Draco fuck him.

And fuck him he did. Hands kept Harry in place as he withdrew and slammed forwards again. Harry closed his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose as his throat was attacked. Drool escaped around the corners of his mouth, dribbling onto the floor, and Draco did not let up. Harry pressed his tongue to the base of the sex organ, hollowing his cheeks and sucking whenever Draco withdrew.

He could tell the blond was getting ready to release, and prepared by relaxing his throat and moving his head forwards into the thrust. The cock slipped deeper down his throat until he was chocking and his nose was nestled into a patch of blond curls. Startled by the sudden deep throat, Draco released a strangled cry and came, shots of cum running down into Harry’s stomach. As his climax finished, he slowly withdrew, making sure the brunette wasn’t injured.

Harry’s mouth came off with a wet pop and he panted for a minute to catch his breath before staring up at his former nemesis. Draco was staring at him with half lidded eyes, and spent cock already filling again. Now how did Draco want to do this? Against the wall, the floor, a transfigured bed? Facing each other for arse up? 

As he imagined each scenario for a second, one in particular made his dick twitch. So, smirking, he moved behind the smaller boy and pressed him forwards and upwards, Harry stumbled for a moment before leaning on the wall to support himself. He went to turn around to ask what Draco was doing when he stiffened as pale arms wrapped around his waist, and hips pressed tightly to his arse, the familiar feel of erection telling him exactly what Draco was doing.

The blond pressed Harry’s shoulders firmly, indicating he needed to bend over. Complying, he leant forwards, resting his arms on the cold stone and spread his legs to give his partner better access. Draco took a moment to appreciate the view. This attractive male specimen lay bare before him, slim muscles lit up by the setting sun coming through the window. His chest was slightly heaving still, and his spread legs revealed the hole that was stretched from Blaise the night before. Something about that fact sent chills and thrills down his spine. 

With no prep needed and Draco’s dick lubed from Harry’s mouth, the blond had no hesitation taking half a step forward, pressing immediately inside and pressing his chest to the brunette’s back, straightening them up slightly. The fit was still tight despite the loose entrance, and the muscles gripped him. Harry let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion at the same time his cheeks flushed when it made him remember that he didn’t need to be stretched. It was also partially humiliating that Draco knew who had done it too. For some reason it just made him feel hotter.

Soon though he had no room in his mind to think about that or be embarrassed. It was kind of hard to be so when you had asked someone to fuck you. The new angle was interesting and one he wouldn’t mind trying again. He did like it rough and it couldn’t get much rougher than a brutal pace pounding you against rough and cold stone walls.

The grip on his hip and shoulder would be a painful reminder of what happened the previous afternoon, but Harry didn’t care. For right now, the only thing he focused on was the scratching of his flesh against the wall, the strong arms gripping his body, and of course, the hard cock pistoning in and out of him.

The new sensation mixed wonderfully with the familiar one and Harry stood pliant, enjoying them and gasping whenever the angle was just right and his prostate was hammered against. Draco was muttering dirty nothings in between bites on his neck. Harry threw his head back against the muscled shoulders partly for support, but partly to give Draco more access. The things he was saying were sending blood south, building pressure in his groin. Filthy words deserved nothing less than filthy moans.

Draco moved the hand on Harry’s hip to grip the weeping erection, holding it tightly to prevent Harry from cumming (though he didn’t know that Snape had been training Harry rather well for some time). He also wanted the most sensitive organ to get the rough treatment too. He held the underside, pressing the other half against the stone, pulling a short scream from Harry at the sudden coldness and new stimulation. Every thrust pressed him harder against the wall and deeper into bliss. 

Draco then used his other hand to grip Harry’s face and turn it towards him to catch the plump lips in a dirty kiss. Their panted breaths mingling the few seconds their lips weren’t attached. Draco could taste traces of himself still on that tongue and it egged him to go harder and faster still.

Draco never stopped pounding, thoroughly abusing Harry’s already wrecked entrance. The powerful trusts creating those wonderful slaps of skin, and the saliva and Draco’s copious amounts of precum frothing at where they joined, making squelches that filled the room. It was wonderful to listen to, and doubled with the feeling of that tight, hot chamber swallowing his fat cock. Oh! Draco didn’t think it was possible to get harder.

As he neared release, he moved his hand to wrap around the smaller’s abdomen and chest, seemingly in an attempt to fuck Harry into the wall. Harry was scratching at the stone in excitement from stimulation, only gasps and moans falling from his mouth. He could feel that glorious cock sliding inside his walls and then out. He pressed back just as Draco made his hardest thrust and climaxed, shooting streams of spunk deep into his body. He could feel each spurt splash against his walls. He could feel the cock pulsing inside he chamber. He could feel those balls pressed snugly against him. He could feel the hand tugging at his own erection where it had left a trail of white down the stone. The sensations sailed into one big wave that crashed down and he seized, clamping down on the spurting organ while his own painted the wall. 

Their bodies remained joined and trembling, Draco biting at his neck as Harry came down from his high and back into his mind. He panted, breathless, and stared green doe eyes at his former nemesis. All those years really had been leading to something. A brutal fucking face first into a wall was way better than what anyone could have guessed the result would be at the beginning.

Harry keened as Draco went to withdraw. He was too sensitive to move right now. Feeling forgiving after what he could agree with Blaise had to be probably the best fuck of his life, Draco acquiesced. Though he would never argue against leaving his cock up the arse he’d just cummed in. Especially if it was Harry’s.

Eventually the brunette let Draco pull away, and not realising how much he’d been relying on the other to hold him up, immediately collapsed against the wall, smearing his release all over himself. He felt Draco’s juice drip from his wrecked hole, down his leg and onto the floor. Draco stood on shaky legs and just admired the image of a sexually ruined Harry Potter; weak kneed from release and thorough arse-fucking, and then to have his own spunk wiped over his body. 

The image was so tempting he had no choice but to enjoy the virility of being a teenager, taking his waking dick in his hand and tugging it to full hardness. As the blond recalled how good the past who-knows-how-long was, and then taking in the image of debauchery that was Harry, it wasn’t long before he was spraying semen again, and this time not into Harry, but onto. Where Harry’s seed was spread on one side of his body, the other was now painted by Draco’s seed.

Stomach, arse, and skin were drenched in the sticky white fluid. An image of truly sexually used. 

Harry gave a weak and exhausted grin. It seems he was gathering his own collection of sex gods.


End file.
